Axel and Roxas' Dance Party
by No Limit 5
Summary: Axel and Roxas are in the Dance Area of Cartoontopia. While avoiding the police, Axel maded a machine that completely hypnotized everyone in the area into dancing! And Rika and her team are caught up in it! A Law & Disorder one-shot special!


NL: Hello, everyone! To try and get out of my writing slump, I wrote a _Law & Disorder_ one-shot special!

Mystery: Joy…anything we should know about this thing?

NL: Nah. Just that this takes place right after the Scrooge McDuck case, and that this is a parody of that _One Piece_ special, "Jango's Dance Carnival". You can find it on YouTube. It's great! Enjoy the one-shot!

_**Axel and Roxas' Dance Party**_

"Welcome to Dance Party Central!!" a blue-skinned genie, whose name just so happens to also be Genie, shouted into a microphone he was holding. He stood behind a DJ jockey table high up in the air of Cartoontopia's party and dance part of the city (which was also a small island). A special, large dome was placed over the area so that it would it would resemble the night sky for everlasting night. Numerous colossal amps placed around, and hanging from the dead center was a gigantic disco ball shining to every part of the district. "Tonight's our great annual Dance Party!!" Genie's voice boomed across the area, the vast crowds of people and cartoons cheered excitedly. "Let's do it, people!!"

Pop music started playing as two certain Nobodies slumped their way in an empty alley. One had blazing red hair and other with short blonde hair, both wearing over-large, black trench coats. They were Organization XIII's #8 and #13, Axel and Roxas! "Man, I'm hungering for this beat…" Axel muttered, hearing the music and about to start dancing but Roxas dragged his best friend away.

"Not until we get something to eat," Roxas groaned. "Ever since the Organization disbanded, we've been low on cash!"

--

Later, one of Cartoontopia's Top Lieutenants – Jorgen Von Strangle – swung a pair of double doors of a bar open with a BANG, his group of officers right behind him. The civilians of the bar gulped at the sight of the huge fairy with rippling muscles. "Any wanted criminals quietly step forward!" Jorgen shouted with his outrageous accent, stepping with a straight back into the bar. "I promise I'll make your arrest as painless as possible."

"Sir!" one of his men, Marvin the Martian exclaimed, pointing to the bar counter.

There he was: the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel danced like an insane person (specifically, Michael Jackson) on top of the counter. Doing occasional moonwalks and letting his head slide back and forth, and making sounds like "Woo!"s and "Wee!"s. "Oh, Axel…" Roxas bemoaned.

"Oh, yeah. You can't touch this!" Axel swung a bottle of sake into his mouth.

_CLANK! CLUNK! COCK!_

Axel and Roxas' eyes immediately darted behind them, just noticing all the officers with their guns cocked and aimed at them. Jorgen smirked as he stood before them. "Ooh, lucky day! I've captured Reno of the Turks! This oughta get me a promotion! You're both under arrest!"

Axel's sake flowed out of his gaping mouth. "I'm not a Turk! I'm a Nobody!"

--

"**RRRRRRRUUUUUNNNN AWWWWAAAAAYYYY!!**" Axel and Roxas screamed, dashing across the gift shop area of Dance Central. Barely noticing what was around them, they sprinted past Rika, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Bender and Stitch.

"Huh?" Porky raised his left eyebrow, spotting the two Nobodies running. "W-W-Wasn't that Axel and y-y-your dad's Nobody, Rika?"

"Yeah," Rika nodded a little as the large group of Jorgen's officers chase after the Organization members.

"Looks like the police are after them," Stitch commented on dully, picking his ear for was and then eating it. "Should we help them?"

"Nah," Daffy shook his head. "Let's just get going before we get involved somehow."

"Hey!!" Rika's Detectives stopped dead, flinching a bit. "That robot stole my wallet!!" one of the officers barked, pointing at Bender.

"BENDER!!" everyone minus said robot glared.

"Shut up, and cheese it!" Bender exclaimed, running away from the officers and Rika, Daffy, Porky and Stitch quickly following.

"Why did this have to happen?!" Daffy wept, speeding as fast as he webbed feet allowed him.

"I can't _possibly_ imagine," Stitch snarled, glowering at the bending robot. "It's because Bender just _had_ to be Bender!"

"Aw, don't sweat it," Bender said uncaringly. "I ran from the cops all the time."

"**GET BACK HERE!!**" the police ordered, chasing after them and firing their guns, which miraculously missed the detectives. The chase had them running up several flights of stairs and some fruit stands, when finally…

"Dead-end!" Rika shouted, stopping on dime before falling over a cliff side that hung over the dance district.

"P-P-Please don't use those words," Porky gulped, him, Bender and Stitch managing to come to a pause.

"They're after me! They're after me!!" Daffy screamed, his eyes closed so he didn't see where he was going.

_BAM!!_

"DAFFY!!" they all shouted at the duck that knocked them over the cliff.

"We're gonna die!!" Stitch shouted, his body flipping through the air. Bender, however, was in complete control. He quickly whipped out an inflated airbag from his chest cabinet, and threw it on the giant disco ball. The group was able to land safely on the airbag, but the impact was strong enough to send the ball swinging. All the civilians in the area gazed up at it, wondering what was going on.

The bright lights shining off the ball shot into the room of one of the area's home, where an old man named Abe Simpson – in a blue nightgown – slept. "Ah! My platoon's under attack!" Abe shouted, the bright lights emitting over his face.

Genie, who was currently utterly baffled by the swinging disco ball, was kicked off his jockey table by Axel. "Sorry, buddy," he quickly apologized, seizing the genie's microphone. "Time to let loose!!" the Nobody shouted into it. "We're gonna dance all…night…LONG!! When the music's playing, you're gonna dance till you drop!!"

"You can't _force_ them to dance, Axel," Roxas mumbled, climbing to the high area that Axel currently stood.

"I beg to differ!" Axel smiled. "I completely rewired this disk jockey table into a hypnotizing machine that'll render anyone within this perimeter into a dance craze once they hear the music."

"Wow, Axel. I didn't know you knew anything about technology," Roxas remarked, amazed.

"It's called 'dues ex machina', Roxas," Axel explained with a shrug. "You should try it sometime."

"You two!" Jorgen shouted, climbing up after the Nobodies. "You're under arrest!"

"Time to put it to the test," the redhead grinned. "One…"

"Two…"

"**DANCE!!**"

"I'm taking you in dead!" Jorgen bellowed, raising his glowing red wand weapon at Axel. But it was already too late. The music started playing! "What the…"

All the people in the area raised their hands into the air and began dancing…including Jorgen himself! Everyone started snapping their fingers as three huge searchlights raised into the air with three dancing girls named Starfire, Yumi and Kimi standing on top of them. Unable to control themselves, the citizens danced to the wonderful pop music. But they weren't complaining!

_**Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai tsutaekirenai (Words aren't enough to get this across, I can't tell you)  
Kokoro ga karada oikoshite (My heart's run ahead of my body)  
Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo (I want to see you right now)  
Chotto datte matterannai (I can't wait for even a moment)  
Mayonaka no hodou toiki wo koorasete (On the footpath at midnight my sighs freeze)**_

The police officers that were once chasing Rika's group were no longer doing so. Now they were dancing! But that didn't help matters much, since the detectives were dancing, too! Stitch even leading the officers with them as backup!

But what REALLY didn't help matters was that Rika was dancing on top of one of the tallest buildings! She didn't really care though. See her smiling?

_**Ready to, steady go hashiridashita (Ready to, steady go, my love has started running)  
Omoi wa furu supiido de (At full speed)  
Tsuyoku hayaku takanaru kodou (My heart's beating strong, fast, leaping)  
Setsunasa aa tomaranai (I can't stop, ah, the pain)  
Lovin' you, lovin' me kasoku tsuite (Lovin' you, lovin' me, it's picking up speed)**_

When Abe Simpson stepped out of his home to see what was going on, a group of people came dancing his way.

_**Kontorooru dekinai yo! (I can't control it!)  
Umaretate no kono itoshisa wo (I want to send you this newborn love)  
Todoketai nagareboshi (As a shooting star)**_

Hearing the music, Abe immediately did several back flips and landed gracefully on his feet, continuing the dance everyone was doing.

Unfortunately, due to the swinging, the giant disco ball had thrown the dome into imbalance, and the dome started cracking! But it went unnoticed by all the dancing citizens. Finally, the dome collapsed from the weight! Sharp shards of it came crashing down over the sea…

--

"Agh…m-m-my legs are we-we-weak all over," Porky moaned, Team Limit having to pick up the detectives who have been rendered immobile from dancing the whole night.

"We barely got away from the officers…" Stitch grumbled, "…by dancing."

"Hey, you think Rika's alright?" Bender asked, his legs _actually_ falling off.

"Leave her, I ain't gonna get her," Daffy groaned, lying face down in his seat cushion.

--

"YEAH!!" Rika half giggled and half screamed, waving her hands around and still dancing along with Axel. Both of them drifting through the ocean on top of the giant disco ball.

"Hey, kid. You're not half bad!" Axel grinned, dancing with Rika.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Rika smiled, not tired at all.

_**Ready to, steady go hashiridashita (Ready to, steady go, my love has started running)  
Omoi wa furu supiido de (At full speed)  
Tsuyoku hayaku takanaru kodou (My heart's beating strong, fast, leaping)  
Setsunasa aa tomaranai (I can't stop, ah, the pain)  
Lovin' you, lovin' me kasoku tsuite (Lovin' you, lovin' me, it's picking up speed)  
Kontorooru dekinai yo (I can't control it)  
Umaretate no kono itoshisa wo (I want to send you this newborn love)  
Todoketai nagareboshi (As a shooting star!)**_

"Hey, by the way, why are we the only ones still hypnotized?" Rika asked suddenly.

"Weird, isn't it?" Axel grinned, not really caring.

"Aw, who cares?!" Rika shrugged it off.

--

No Limit dreaded this moment. He took a deep breath, quickly swiping up his telephone's receiver and dialed the number. After two rings, the other end was answered. "Hello?"

"Hey! Sora! My pal! How are ya?" No Limit said happily, trying to bring in a false sense of security.

"Hey! NL! Great, how's my little girl, Rika doing?" Sora, the great detective and Rika's father asked.

"Uh…yeah, the thing is…" No Limit stumbled. "Okay. I'll be straight with you. Rika was at Dance Central last night, where she danced the night away with Axel and your Nobody. But, don't worry! She's still as pure as the day she was conceived," he added the last part to soften the blow. "Hello? Sora? Hello? You there?"

No Limit heard a loud crash at the other end. "Looks like he fainted," the detective leader sighed.

_**THE END!**_

NL: Whoo! That was fun to write!

Mystery: Yeah…sure. You won't make more of these, will ya?

NL: Maybe. Depends on the reviews and positive comments.

Mystery: Oi…Read and Review, please!


End file.
